If There Be Thorns
by Star Cross
Summary: Voldemort had been defeated by the mervelous Harry Potter, and now Ebony is starting a Hogwart. A new evil is brewing, waiting patiently for it's chance to show it's power. Who will stop it.


Well, this is my first attempt at a fanfic

Well, this is my first attempt at a fanfic. I hope everyone likes it because, well, it is my first, and I have some good ideas for future plot twist. Please review and tell me what you like or don't like. And tell me where I can smooth out the rough edges. And give me advice for a first timer.

Also, the name Ebony means Dark Strength, I'm telling you this now because it will tie into the plot later in the story, if everyone enjoys it and reviews it telling me whether I should continue or not.

The time period is about 3 years after Harry has graduated, and Voldemort has been defeated, but now there is a new horror, that has been patiently waiting it's turn to rise to the surface, and begin a new reign of terror. More info on this terror will come in the following chapters, as well as a better intro for our main character.

**If There be Thorns**

**Chapter One: **Nightmares and Hogwarts

Ebony groggily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her senses were quickly woken as she realized something was trying to get in through her window. She swung her legs off of the bed in one graceful movement and let her feet rest a moment on the cold floor. She stood up slowly, and reluctantly scuttled over to the window. She reached a quivering hand to pull the curtain back. Ebony's eyes widened in horror. There outside her window was the scariest creature she had ever seen. She clumsily took a few steps backwards, but before she could reach the door, the creature jumped through the window sending shards of glass in every direction. Quite panic stricken, Ebony found herself unable to run. She had managed to cover her face with her arms to protect her face from getting cut. 

Now that the creature was inside her room, she realized that it was much more horrifying up close. However she was able to get a closer look at this strange beast, in which she had never seen another such creature. The creature had the head of a man, and it was quite and ugly face with that. Every inch the skin on his face was covered in hideous scars, except for his eyes, which were sunken deep into his face. His eyes appeared to have no iris, just a black pupil that was staring intently at Ebony. His small cracked lips were tightened into a menacing curl. Then there was his hair. It was black, with streaks of white and silver running through out it that had surely come with age. They fell in greasy tendrils around his face giving the appearance of a lion's mane. This made sense, because the head was placed seamlessly atop the body of a cat. Not an ordinary house cat body though, but more the size and shape of a Tiger's body. The fur covering the body was a dark blood red color, and was clad with black stripes. Right above the shoulders, two large wings were stretched out. The red feathers were fluffed out, indicating that the creature had been flying recently. Perhaps the most startling feature about the creature was the large scorpion stinger that jutted out awkwardly, where a cat's tail would normally be. This stinger was much larger then a scorpion's stinger though. In fact, it towered over the creature waving back in forth as though deciding whether it rather sting its prey, or rip it to shred with it's powerful paws.

All Ebony knew, was that she didn't want to hang about while it pondered which way would be better way to slaughter her. She quickly turned and quickly paced the rest of the way to the door, but to her she tripped over a shoe that was lying in the path on her way over. She angrily knocked the show out of the way and doctored the knee that had hit the hard linoleum at full force. She was going to attempt to stand, until her thoughts were interrupted by a sickening noise that sounded like hundreds of bones breaking simultaneously. A long moan escaped the creature's shriveled lips. Ebony slowly turned around, and was shocked to find the creature morphing into a man, who was just as hideous looking as the anime he had transformed from. Ebony tried to scream, but nothing came out aside from a smothered choking noise. 

The body had attained the same head as the creature, but now the head was atop a human figure. The man's body was shriveled with age. He wore long, sweeping black robes with gold trim. His cloak was the same blood red color as the fur on the animal body had been. He was clutching something in his hand. It almost looked like the wands she had seen magicians on TV use. She shook this thought from her head thinking it would be ridiculous for some old man to be carrying around a wand. Then again, it was everyday that large ferocious beasts came crashing in through her window. The fingernails on the man's gnarled hand were at _least_ an inch long, and were black. 

The man briskly walked over to Ebony and tapped his wand onto her forehead and mumbled what must have been some foreign word, _"Sintariostis." _Instantly, a light feathery feeling washed over Ebony. He pulled his wand up level to his shoulder, and is some magnetic force was holding Ebony to the wand; she stood up, her forehead never leaving the tip of his wand. Then the man reached his other clawed hand into her chest. Ebony, who was expecting to feel and awful lot of pain, and tons of bloodshed, was surprised that the only effect of his reaching his hand into her body was a slight tickling sensation. Ebony frantically looked down to make sure her eyes weren't failing her. Sure enough his hand was searching around in her chest, as though he was looking for something. It was almost like she was a bucket of water, and he had simply dipped his hand in. 

Then it happened. She felt a horrible pain as if her heart had been ripped out, and perhaps it had. She looked down again, just as the man pulled his hand out, which was now clutching something. She glanced at his face; his mouth had formed into which was unmistakably a smile. Ebony curious to see what he had taken from her looked back down quickly. He slowly opened his long fingers and revealed a large ball of blue light in the center of the blue light was an even smaller white light, which was fluttering angrily, emitting a slight humming noise. 

Ebony felt he power quickly draining, and when the man took his wand away from her forehead; she quickly collapsed in a heap upon the floor. The last thing she heard before her eyes rolled back into her head was as raspy voice mutter, "Alas, I have found the keeper of the Aura." Then, a cold feeling washed over Ebony, and the hands of death had clutched her.

*****

Ebony shot strait up in her bed. A cold sweat had formed along her brow. She quickly glanced around her room, and was relieved to find that she had only been dreaming. She started to think of her dream, which was now starting to quickly unravel in her head, many of the main details being lost. Everything had seemed so real.

Her sudden feeling of relief fled as she realized something _was_ trying to get into her room. It was furiously clawing at the window, and letting out angry screeches in frustration. Ebony sat stunned for a moment, debating whether she should go and see what was at her window. As always, her curiosity got the best of her, she headed over to the window muttering something about curiosity and cats, and quickly pulled back the window while holding her breath. Her jaw dropped, as she noticed it was a large owl trying to break in through the window.

She had never seen an owl before, not to mention this close before. She opened the window, and the owl flew in landing on her bed in a fit of exhaustion. She headed over to the owl to get a closer look. That was when she realized it was carrying a letter. It was sealed shut with a crest containing a Snake, Lion, Badger, and Eagle, all around a letter H. She slowly opened it and read through both letters quickly, wondering if she was still dreaming, or if this was someone's idea of a joke. If it was real, why had no one told her that she was a witch? You'd think someone would have mentioned it here or there. And where would she find all these things, she questioned as she skimmed through the second letter another time. She was almost positive that she had never seen any of these books in a library or bookstore. And how come none of the first years were allowed to have brooms?

From the looks of it, she had to reply to this letter. She didn't have any spare paper at the moment, so she did the next best thing, and hastily flipped the piece of parchment over, and scrawled a quick note on back.

_To Those at Hogwarts,_

I would love to come to you school. I'm really looking forward to it, and I'm hoping that I replied to this letter correctly.

Ebony 

_P.S. Where on Earth am I supposed to find this stuff? Or _will_ I find them on Earth?_

_ _

She handed the letter to the owl, which took it reluctantly. It was obvious that he wanted to stay here on Ebony's bed, rather then fly around all night. The owl fluffed up it's wing, and then fluttered out the window. Ebony stared off after the owl for a long time, even after it had flew out of sight. Thoughts of this Hogwarts danced happily though her mind. This was definitely something she could look forward to. She climbed back into her bed, and quickly dozed off, still clutching the school list close to her chest.

*****

Ebony's eyelids fluttered awake. The morning sun was filtering in through her curtains, casting a red glow all around her room. She had the sudden feeling the she wasn't alone, and her instincts were confirmed when she rolled over and found a rather angry figure scowling at her. It was Ms. Aden, the owner of _Sunny Parks Orphanage for Girls, _although, this name didn't give the right name for this orphanage, Ebony thought more along the lines of, _Fiery Depths of Hell_. Ms. Aden had her arms crossed tightly around her chest, and Ebony quickly recognized the bit of yellowed paper that was poking out of her right hand. It was the school list she had received from Hogwarts. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Ms. Aden questioned with a sharp tone in her voice, "I really though that putting you in you own room away from the other girls would take the nonsense out of you. I suppose I was wrong!" A tic was pulsating near Ms. Aden's temper.

"I-I really want to go to this school…" Ebony's lip quivered slightly with these words. " And not even you are going to stop me."

"Oh really. Well fine, go off to this little school, but I will assure you that I am not paying for any of the things on this list; you are on your own for that darling. Also, I hope to inform you, that no one is going to want to adopt a witch." Ms. Aden's eyes were scanning Ebony. "Then again, what am I saying no one would _ever_ want to adopt a poor useless wretch like yourself anyhow? And you better not think that just because you've gotten this letter that you are excused from you daily chores. I am expecting to see you down at the table in 5 minutes, and trust me, I'll have my eye on you, you little prat."

Tears were now streaming down Ebony's face. Sure, she had heard speeches like this from Ms. Aden many times, but it still always hurt to hear that no one would ever want her. She couldn't help but to think this might possibly be true. She had been at this orphanage since the age of two and a half. She had little memory of her parents, and Ms. Aden always told her that they had thrown her into the orphanage, because even they saw her for what she was worth. 

Ebony stumbled out of bed and headed over to a shabby closet in the far corner of the room. She stared into the half open closet; it was quite a sad sight. One hanger complete with a shabby blue uniform hung there. She quickly changed into it, and replaced it with her pajamas. She pulled her scuffed shoes out from under the bed. They were at least two sizes to small and she always had trouble stuffing her foot into them. After a long struggle, she manages to get them both on her feet. She burst out her door and down the stairs, finally reaching the table. She sank into a chair between two girls, neither of them being her friends. In fact, she didn't even know their names. No one really liked her. From the stories Ms. Aden told them, they all thought she was crazy, and their parents were forced to get rid of her, because she was a liability to herself and others. Ebony never really understood this story, because if she really _was_ crazy, all her parents had to do was put her into and asylum. 

Ms. Aden plopped a large spoonful of oatmeal into her bowl. She gave it a questioning look, and wondered whether she should eat it or not. She noticed Ms. Aden glaring at her out of the corner of her eye, so she quickly shoved a rather large spoonful into her mouth. The girl on her right side shot her a disgusted look. Ebony was quite used to this sort of treatment so she hardly payed any attention to it. Instead she scarfed down the rest of the oatmeal, so she wouldn't have to taste it, and washed it down with a large glass of water.

*****

Ebony let out as long sigh. It had been a long day filled with tons of chores, and she was glad to finally be finished with them all. Every muscle in her body was throbbing with pain. She changed into her pajamas and fell lightly onto her bed and hugged her pillow. She would have fallen asleep if it weren't for another owl that was banging impatiently on her window. She skipped over to it and happily let it in, she was curious to know what sort of reply she would have gotten from Hogwarts. She fumbled with the letter for a minute before opening it. It read:

_Dear Ebony,_

_We have received you owl this afternoon, and we are pleased to hear that you are interested in attending Hogwarts. However, I noticed that you were inquiring on how you would find all these things, I am glad to announce, that many have asked me this same question._

_I will be waiting inside the Leaky Cauldron; a map is enclosed along with this letter. You must keep you eye open in order to find it. If I had a knut for everyone who missed the Leaky Cauldron, I might just be the richest witch in the world. Anyhow, I will tell you how to get into Diagon Ally, and everything you'll need to know. Just keep you eye out. I will inform you with more information when we meet in person. I am looking forward to seeing you._

_Professor McGonagall_

Ebony took out the map and looked at it. There were to large arrows, one pointed to the orphanage and read, _Sunny Parks Orphanage_, and the other read, The Leaky Cauldron. A small sketch of a broomstick was going back and forth between the two.

Now Ebony's only problem was finding a way to get there. She had saved up a tone of money from all the jobs she was forced to work at for Ms. Aden. I guess somehow she was able to get past Child Labor Laws. She might be able to hire a taxi. And then use the rest of her money to purchase her school supplies. She'd have to think of this more in the morning. Ebony plopped back down onto her bed, and within minutes had drifted into a peaceful slumber.

*****

Ebony tiptoed throught the kitchen, quickly glancing at the clock above the large industrial stove. It was two minutes before four o'clock. Ms. Aden usually woke around four-thirty, so she had little time to act before Ms. Aden was up. She picked up replica of an antique phone, she ran her finger down a page of a phone book stopping at a local cab service. She spun the number into the dial.

"Yello," a young groggy voice chimed, "Jon and Don's Cab Service." 

"Yes," Ebony said, "I need a cab, you'll find me waiting outside at _Sunny Parks Orphanage for Girls_"

"Alrighty, a cab should arrive within ten minutes."

"Ok, I'll be waiting"

"'ave a good day madame."

"Alright, Goodbye."

She heard a click on the other line indicating that the man had hung up, so she did the same. She pushed the kitchen door open, slid out, and then closed it as quietly as humanly possible. She rounded the side of the fairly large orphanage, and when she had reached the front steps, she plopped down, resting her chin in her palm. She could feel the large wad of dollar bills rolled up carefully in her pocket. It was her entire life savings. Over five-hundred-dollars. She hoped she had enough money to get everything on this list, which was also carefully rolled up in her pocket, along with the map to get to Diagon Ally. After what seemed like forever she saw the yellow cab turning onto her street. She ran to the curb before the cab even reached her, and when it came to a stop she threw herself into the back seat, and handed the map to the driver. He glanced at the map, a strange expression had crossed over his face. 

"Interesting map you have there," he said, the same puzzled look upon his face. 

He flipped the meter on a drove off. Ebony stared in awe at everything outside the windows. She probably hadn't traveled this much in her entire life. After about and hour they pulled to a stop in front of a run down building. Ebony wasn't sure this was the right place, but sure enough when she looked down at the map it showed the broomstick at a stop in front of the building. She handed the driver his money, and climbed out of the car. 

Ebony rested her hand on the door, took a deep breath, pushed the door open, and slid in. Her eyes darted around the room. She had never seen so many weird looking people in her entire life. 


End file.
